True Love Forever
by purple-black-wings
Summary: Natsume Hyugga is in love with Mikan Sakura! What happen if Mikan died because she wanted to protect Natsume? Read this fanfic and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice... although I own this fanfic...

Author's Notes: it's my first fanfic, so i'm sorry if my fanfic is very bad... i'm sorry too if my grammar and spelling is wrong (coz i'm indonesian)... tx for reading my fanfic...

Summary: Natsume Hyugga is in love with Mikan Sakura! What happen if Mikan died because she wanted to protect Natsume? Read this fanfic and find out!

True Love Forever

"Natsume... Oneday, if I die, will you miss me?"

Natsume looked at Mikan. He was really shocked when he heard Mikan's question.

"Hey, little girl, why are you asking me weird qustion?"

"Neh, Natsume! I'm just asking, don't..."

Mikan couldn't continue her sentence. Natsume hugged her, and she could feel tears flew from Natsume's eyes.

"Nat...su...me..."

"Mikan, please don't ask me qustion like that again! If you died, I would die too. I cannot live without you. Because I love you, Mikan..."

Suddenly, a black hole surrounded Mikan, and sucked her. Natsume tries to catch her hand, but he failed. Slowly, Mikan disappeared with the black hole.

"MIKANN!!!"

"Natsume... Natsume..."

Natsume opened his eyes. He removed his comic book, which covered his face, and rubbed his eyes to make his sight clear. He was under the Sakura tree. He could see Mikan, who looked very worried.

"Natsume... Why are you crying? Do you have nightmare?"

Natsume was shocked. Then, he realised that he was crying. He glared at Mikan to scare her, but Mikan was not scared.

Natsume was very annoyed. So, he decided to answer.

"Who cry? I'm not crying. You must be wrong!"

Mikan wanted to reply, but she knowed that she couldn't win against Natsume, so she asked him another question.

"Ok, ok. It's alright if you don't want to confess. So, what do you mean by saying that you love me in your dream?"

Natsume complained in his heart. "Shit, why is this girl so dumb? Hey, why don't I confess my feelings to her now?"

"Mikan, actually..."

His words were cut by someone's arrival.

PERSONA!!!!!

Natsume was shocked when he saw Persona.

Persona walked towards Natsume and Mikan, and spoke to Natsume.

"My kuroneko... I already told you, if you don't want to see you friends injured, you are not allowed to get close with them. You broke your promise just now, so I don't know if something happens to them."

Natsume looked at Persona. Hatred filled his eyes. He attacked Persona woth his fire-balls, but no one of his fire balls could hurt Persona. All of his fire balls vanished before they could reach Persona. Persona raised his right hand, and started to use his alice. Natsume was stunned. He couldn't move his body.

"Stop it!" someone yelled. It was MIkan. She nullified Persona's alice, so Natsumee was free. Persona looked very annoyed with Mikan disturbance. He walked towards Mikan.

"I won't hurt you if you don't disturb me. But you tried to disturb me, so..."

Persona uses his alice to Mikan. Mikan's body began to blacken. She couldn't move her body. She tried to use her alice to nullify Persona's alice, but nothing happenned. Persona's alice was stronger than her alice. Natsume tried to help Mikan, but he was late. Persona's alice already attacked Mikan.

"That's the payment because she disturbed me." said Persona, and he vanished.

Natsume approached Mikan to help her, but he knew no one could help Mikan except Persona.

"Natsume..."

"Mikan... Don't worry, you will be alright. Don' t afraid!"

Mikan shooked her head and gave Natsume a weak smile. "Natsume, it's ok. Don't lie! I know the truth. I cannot be heal. I will die soon!"

Tears started to flow from Natsume's eyes. He held Mikan's hand to give her support.

"Natsume, before I die, I want to tell you something. I love you Natsume... I really happy when I heard that you said you loved me... although... you only said that in your dream... I love you... Nat...su...me..."

Natsume felt his grab in Mikan's hand loosen. She was not breathing anymore...

"MIIKKKAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume was awaked. He is in his room. He didn't know why he was in his room. He looked at the clock. 10.30 pm. Someone knocked the door. Natsume opened it. It was Ruka. He looked like he was crying just now.

"Natsume... I'm glad you already wake up. We found you unconscious beside Mikan under the Sakura tree, so we brought you here."

"Where's Mikan?"

Ruka looked very sad when he heard Mikan's name. "Natsume... Mikan... Mikan is... Mikan is already died. When we found you and Mikan under the Sakura tree... She is already died... We just buries her..."

Natsume was totally shocked. Suddenly, he remembered everythings. How Mikan died because she protected him, howhe failed to oprotect her, and how PERSONA killed her!!!

"Natsume..." asked Ruka worriedly.

"Ruka, please leave me alone!!!

"But..."

"GO OUT!!!"

Natsume was losing control. He was surrounded by his fire. Ruka was scared. He decided to call teachers to calm Natsume.

After Ruka left, Natsume cannot control his alice. His fire became bigger and Natsume got troubles to breath. He was unconscious.

Natsume opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. There was only darkness that surrounded him. He started to walk. He checked his surroundings, but there weren't anything. There was only darkness everywhere. He felt scared. He started to run. He ran... and ran... until he began to feel desperate. Suddenly, he found a light. He approached the light. He realised that the light surrounded someone... A girl... It was Mikan...

"Natsume... Why are you becoming like this? I already died! Forget me!!! There are many people who are care about you and need your help!" Mikan started to cry.

"But... I cannot forget you! You were died because you protect me, and you told me to forget you? I cannot forget you Mikan! I want to follow you! Don't leave me alone Mikan!" tears started to flow from Natsume's eyes.

Mikan approached Natsume and hugged him. "Don't worry Natsume. I will always be in your side. I will always there," Mikan pointed to Natsume's heart. Then, her body started to disappear...

"Mikan... Don't leave me..."

"Don't worry Natsume... we will meet again... soon... but for now, there are many people who need your help."

Then, Natsume's sight became dark...

Natsume waked up. He was in his room. Fire was filled his room. He remebered Mikan's message, and he knew what he needed to do. So, he started to extinguish fire in his room. Then, he walked out from his room. He

extinguished all fire in Alice Academy area. After all the fire was already extinguished, he walked towards the Sakura Tree. He sat under the tree. He felt very tired. He closed his eyes and he saw Mikan approached him.

"Your duties in the world are already finished, Natsume. Now, we can be together again forever. Come with me, Natsume," said Mikan, and she handed her right hand to Natsume.

Natsume gladly accepted Mikan's hand...

One month already passed since that incident. Alice academy buildings, which were burnt, already repaired. Students started to study again.

After school, some Elementary school students, from class B went to the cemetery. They visited two graves, were side-by side, in the middle of the cemetery. They put flowers and prayed for them. Then, they left. They didn't know,

two people were watching them from the Sakura tree. They were smiling, holding each other hands, and disappeared. They were Natsume and Mikan.

THE END

Thanks for everyone who read my fanfic. I know my fanfic is very bad. To all Natsume and Mikan fans, please don't kill me because I make them died in the story p

Anyway, thanks and please review o

PS: i want to make another fanfic, anyone can give me any idea? in fact, i want to make tsubasa fanfic (i'm his fans...), but i don't have any idea to make it, so please give me any idea, hehe... tx...


End file.
